Watching
by AdelaideArcher
Summary: Prompt: Flambe Thanks to Tyche Song for the prompt, and to Hikorichan for awesome beta skills. Nothing is mine; it all belongs to JK.
1. Chapter 1

Ron always knew he didn't stand a chance. Three years ago their one kiss had all the spark of a damp tissue. He was over her, anyway. Until he saw her dancing with Snape.

Hermione was aflame, glowing, mesmerising. Snape, tall, dark and saturnine, was entranced by her vivid intensity. Her bright flames, fuelled by Snape's smouldering embers, risked scorching those around them. Others on the dance floor seemed to realise that they too were in danger of being flambeed in the passion exuded by the oblivious couple.

Ron turned away from the inferno to the cold comfort of firewhisky. 


	2. Silence

Silence

Madam Pince glanced over at Professors Granger and Snape, sitting at a small table in the far corner of the library. Through the quiet she imagined she could hear the faintest scratch of quill on parchment.

 _Always together, those two. Last week in the staffroom, and Hogwarts duty, and tonight...I wonder if they… No. Surely not. She's so young and vibrant; he's so austere, so cold._

Satisfied, she returned to her task.

Looking up again when a slight movement caught her eye, she witnessed Severus gently caress Hermione's cheek.

"Come on, witch," he broke the silence. "Time for bed."


	3. Contract

"Remember, Madam Snape, every time your uterine muscles contract, you're one step closer to delivering your baby." The medi-witch's voice trailed off as she realised her patient was paying her no attention whatsoever. Instead, Hermione's eyes were fixed on the dark haired wizard at her side, brushing her hair away from her red, exhausted face.

"Severus, I can't do this," Hermione whimpered.

"You can." Severus spoke with such an air of calm assurance that Hermione visibly relaxed.

An hour later, with a swaddled bundle in his arms, Severus smiled down at Hermione. "I knew that you could do it, witch."


	4. Letter

The Owl Post was late. Minerva sipped her tea and gazed around the Great Hall. The grim, scowling countenance of the Potions Master caught her attention seconds before a flurry of owls burst through the windows. One swooped down towards Snape, whose black eyes glimmered as he took the envelope.

Had Minerva not been watching, she wouldn't have noticed the infestiminal softening of his eyes or the tiny quirk of his lips.

As he stood to leave, the letter slipped from his grasp. He swiftly bent to retrieve it but was too slow. Flabbergasted, Minerva read the valediction: _Love, Hermione_.


	5. Violin

"Harry, quick! You have to see this!"

Harry put down the dishcloth and wiped his sudsy hands on his jeans. Ginny gestured frantically towards the door into the living room. Severus Snape was burrowed into a large armchair. Snuggled into his side, with barely enough room, was Hermione. Glasses of port dangled precariously from both their hands as they murmured softly.

Harry flicked his wand and the lights dimmed as several candles flared to life. Another flick, and a violin concerto played. He sniggered, then stopped abruptly. Harry went pale.

"Merlin's pants! I've just set the mood for Severus Snape!"


	6. Coffee

Bill watched silently as Salim, their host, spooned coffee grounds into the battered yellow rakweh. Coffee was serious business in Lebanon.

Breaking the ancient Phoenician curse had proven challenging. He was grateful for Snape's dark arts expertise and Hermione's literary knowledge. While aware of their relationship, Bill found it difficult to accept that Snape and Hermione were together. Even after a few days, he struggled to picture the austere man in a romantic role.

Snape accepted the strong, sweet coffee. His arm slipped around Hermione's waist, drawing her closer.

Bill grinned. It appeared Snape had a softer side after all.


	7. Kiss

Draco slipped into the library at Malfoy Manor, exhausted after an evening entertaining Weasleys - _Weasleys!_ A restorative brandy was what he needed. Celebrating the engagement of Severus and Granger wasn't something he'd ever envisaged.

Rounding the corner, Draco saw Severus, whose arms were around Granger. His shirt-tails were untucked; her hands caressed his bare skin. His left hand tangled in Granger's insane hair while his right tugged at her zip. She moaned softly as the zip lowered. Draco could scarcely fathom a kiss so passionate between his taciturn Godfather and the know-it-all Granger.

Feeling voyeuristic, Draco silently backed away.


	8. Stars, a companion piece to Flambe

Severus scarcely dared breathe in case he awoke from this miraculous dream. For surely being here, at the Ministry Ball, with a luminous enchantress in his arms could only be a figment of his love-starved imagination?

He concentrated on the tangibles: her delicate gossamer skin, her subtle floral scent, the faint rustle of her coral silk gown, the whisper soft brush of her lips on his exposed, vulnerable throat.

 _I am the envy of every man in this room. This is no dream. Hermione is in my arms, dancing with me; loving me._

The stars were smiling on Severus Snape.


	9. Snow

Hermione shivered at the top of the mountain, watching the students ski down the slopes. Introducing winter sports to the Muggle Studies curriculum had been a stroke of genius. Even most of the staff joined in.

Hermione squealed as a hand snaked its way around her waist.

"Silence, Witch, or the dunderheads will notice."

She grinned, turning to meet Professor Snape's lips in a searing kiss. "Why, Professor, I wondered why you'd finally left the dungeons to go skiing," she teased.

Severus smirked. Stealing a kiss was enjoyable enough, but it was the aprѐs-ski with Hermione that really interested him.


	10. Hello, a companion piece to Contract

Severus gazed down at the unaccountably blurred bundle in his arms. He blinked, and saw the bundle clearly once more. A shock of mad black curls, a tiny, perfect button nose, plump pink cheeks and the wisest eyes he had ever seen stared unblinkingly back at him.

Becoming a father wasn't something that had ever been on Severus' radar. He had never thought he would find a witch who wanted to be with him, let alone create a new life with him.

He kissed the baby's forehead tenderly, discovering the intoxicating smell of a newborn.

"Hello precious. Daddy loves you."


	11. Flowers

His face was a mask of impassivity. Shoulders stiff, he stalked through Diagon Alley, his forbidding eyes all but daring any passers-by to snigger. His stomach churned with mortification. His very robes refused to billow in their standard intimidating manner.

Every murmur he caught, every chuckle, every casual glance - surely they were all directed towards him. Severus Snape wasn't usually a self-conscious man, but then, Severus Snape did not normally find himself in a predicament quite as exquisitely embarrassing as this.

After an eternity he reached his destination. He thrust the bouquet towards a stunned Hermione.

"Happy Anniversary, wife."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione had never thought herself particularly attractive. Oh, it wasn't the hair. Contrary to the opinion of pretty much everyone, she loved her hair. Granted, there were times when she wished, fleetingly, for more easily managed tresses, but they were few and far between.

No, it was her body that she disliked. Now, standing naked in front of the mirror examining herself critically, she frowned. Severus put his arms around her.

"You are beautiful".

"And you're biased."

"After twenty years you still distrust my opinion? You are the most beautiful woman I know."

And he proceeded to prove his word.


End file.
